To Love an Android
by NajikaIce
Summary: Alfred's father works for a company that manufactures a variety of mechanical trinkets. But their latest technological triumph, an actual human-like android, has to stay with the Jones for a while. What's Alfred to do but fall in love with him? AU, US/UK
1. Meet Arthur!

**Uh, yo! NajikaIce, or just Breeana here! Um, this is my newest project, To Love an Android! Yeah... I really hope you guys like it, since my last attempt at a multi-chapter story failed epically! I'd really like to finish this one, but I'll need the inspiration from reviewers like you all to help! Please R&R, tell me what you think!**

**APH (C) Hideki Himaruya. If Hetalia was mine, Alfie and Artie would've hooked up by episode 12. Since that has not happened, Hetalia is not mine. I only own the idea, Alexander, Madeline, and Anton.**

Alfred tapped his foot on the floor, making up a rhythm he'd later turn into a song.

… Sigh…

Nope. Nothing good came to him. He sighed and stared at the television screen blankly, as nothing interesting was on. And it didn't help that his brother was out at hockey practice. He'd played all his video games from Kiku to boot. God, Alfred F. Jones was BORED. His dad was out too… He's been working a lot lately, saying something about a project that will "revolutionize the world as we know it". Whatever. As far as Alfred was concerned, his over-working dad could shove that project up his-

"Alfred, I'm home!" His dad's unmistakable voice echoed out.

The American teen sighed again. Then he blinked. Instead of the shuffle of one person taking off his shoes, there was another. 'Don't tell me dad brought home another date…' Alfred grimaced.

But no. Instead of waltzing into the living room with some slut he'd met on the street, Alfred's father came in with a young boy, maybe around Alfred's age. His hair was messy, sandy-blonde, too. His eyebrows were HUGE as well. But what Alfred found the most shocking? His eyes. While they were a vibrant shade of green, they were also… lifeless… As if this male had no spirit…

"Alfred," his father spoke, "This is Arthur Kirkland. My company's newest project."

For maybe the third time that hour, Alfred blinked. "P-Project? You mean the one you've been going on about for the past two months?"

"Exactly! He," he paused for dramatic effect, "is an android!"

"An… android." Alfred repeated, unconvinced. His dad huffed, pulling Arthur in front of him. "Don't believe me? Fine, see for yourself." He nodded at Arthur, who began to pull his plain white t-shirt off.

"W-Whoa! Dad, what is he-!" Alfred was silenced by the sight of Arthur's chest. Not only was it perfectly slim (which Alfred denied having ever thought) it was also covered by a jagged criss-cross of straight, vertical-to-horizontal lines, that glowed red, as though it were filled with blood. "Wow…" He gaped.

His dad grinned while Arthur only stared at Alfred with his still emotionless eyes. "Pretty cool, huh? He is an android, but he's got the skin and 'urges'… of humans, so-!"

"What do you mean, 'urges'…? And why the hell is he here?" Alfred spat out the words. His father paused, surprised, and finally spoke again, but quieter. "He's not… complete yet. As you can probably see, he doesn't have human emotions…" Alfred raised a brow but let his father continue. "I told my boss that you and Mattie could help him… Since you're in his age group and all…"

"What the hell dad? Why didn't you call us beforehand?" The American teen snapped. His dad flinched, inwardly wincing at the harsh tone of his son's voice. "I was going to, but…!"

"But what?"

"Excuse me."

Both males looked up to see Arthur (who was still shirtless, causing Alfred to blush), staring with his lifeless emerald orbs. "I don't understand this."

"Not understand what?" Alfred stared confusedly at the 'android'.

"Oh, um," his father spoke up, "this is called… arguing, I suppose… It's when two or more people disagree on something…"

"Oh." Arthur nodded, his face still straight. "I see… Is this 'arguing' my fault?"

"No, no, no! It's not your fault, Arthur! Um… Look, I gotta call Mattie and tell him about this… Uh, you two can get acquainted, yeah?" Awkwardly, he backed out of the living room into the kitchen, leaving the two teenagers (if one could consider Arthur a teenager) alone together. Alfred cautiously let his eyes inspect the android's body, mostly following the jagged pattern of the pulsing red lines on his chest. He had been so focused on the lines, in fact, that when Arthur tried to speak with him, he almost (ALMOST) jumped up from shock.

"You are Mr. Jones's son…?" he asked in a monotone voice.

"Yeah…" he replied, muttering 'unfortunately…' under his breath. But what good was it to be rude to a guest (even if his dad brought him in the first place)? "I'm Alfred Franklin Jones! But just call me Alfred, 'kay?"

"Alfred…" Arthur nodded. "You can just call me Arthur, I suppose…"

"Nah! Arthur sounds too… formal! How 'bout I call you Artie?"

"A-Artie…?" Amazingly, the blonde looked down, surprised. Then again, he most likely didn't have any friends to call him nicknames… He blinked, then looking up and giving Alfred a huge shock, smiled. "I… I like it… Artie…"

Alfred would deny the fact that he just blushed then. But since Arthur walked up to him with a curious look, poked his bright pink cheek, and was almost _leaning_ on the American with his shirtless torso, it was hard to NOT blush.

"Why is your face a different color?" His large eyebrows were furrowed in confusion.

"I… Er… That is, um…" Now Alfred REALLY couldn't focus. Arthur had just leaned his face in even closer.

"Hahaha! That's called 'blushing,' Arthur. A person's face will color red or pink when they get embarrassed or uncomfortable." Alfred's father re-entered the room, now grinning at the sight before him.

"Dad!" Alfred shouted, face going even darker. Arthur seemed to stare for a moment before going "Oh," and backing maybe two feet away from the American. "I'm sorry. I made you uncomfortable…"

"E-Eh? N-No, it's okay…"

"He was more embarrassed than uncomfortable."

"Shut up dad."

His father shrugged. "Anyway, Mattie wants to be picked up, and I gotta head back to work. Al~?"

"Fine… Should, um, Artie come with me?"

"Yeah! That'd be cool! Watcha think, Arthur?"

The green-eyed robot nodded his head, staring at Alfred's face, as if that would make the blush go away. Alfred went to the front door, beckoning for Arthur to follow. He obliged, and only he (Arthur, I mean) said goodbye to Alfred's father before the door was slammed behind them.

Alexander B. Jones let his gaze linger on the door as if Alfred would come back and say, "Sorry dad, I forgot! Bye, I'll see ya later, okay?" He sighed, running a hand through his dirty blonde hair, which had small traces of grey in them. He could never tell Alfred what REALLY happened at the company meeting…

"_And so, Arthur will need a human family to learn more about our kind, and hopefully gain some human emotions while he's at it." Those were the words of TALIA Corporation's head, Julius Vargas. TALIA was famous for inventing all sorts of mechanical objects, though they weren't really necessary… That earned the business the name "HETALIA" Corporation, which combined TALIA with 'hetare', the Japanese word for 'useless'. But this boy, Arthur, would show those people, the entire world even, that they could create something useful. _

_Alexander thought for a moment. Could he take Arthur to his home…? No, Alfred would just say that he's 'forcing his work on the family'. He inwardly sighed, remembering when he and Alfred and Matthew still had Madeline, his wife. Those days were so… perfect. A French voice snapped him out of his memories. _

"_I would like to take petit Arthur to ma maison, if you don't mind." Hmph. Anton Bonnefoy, the transfer employee from, you guessed it, Paris, France. His son was going to the same school as Alfred and Matthew, although he was a year older. For some reason, Alexander couldn't stand the man! And he just couldn't let Arthur stay with him! He was a well-known pervert in the office, and not just towards women, men too! So…_

"_Hold it, Bonnefoy, I'm taking him." _

"_Hm?" Anton's revoltingly perfect blue eyes rested on Alexander. "Oh really, Alexander? Must you always compete avec moi?"_

_Alexander narrowed his own sharp blue eyes. "I'm not competing with you, I just don't want our latest technological triumph to end up as a pervert, like the rest of your family," he sneered._

"_Oui, oui, whatever you say, __compétitif fou."_

"_Don't insult me in that damn language!"_

_The two rivals continued bickering while the other employees sighed, way to use to this. Arthur watched the exchange of insults with mild interest. Julius ran a tanned hand down his face. "Look you two!" he shouted when the insults got to the subject of perverseness, "Just shut up! Let Arthur choose!" The two men halted yelling and looked at the android, who was carefully scrutinizing them both._

"_Mr. Jones."_

"_Qu'est-ce?" Anton shouted while Alexander threw his fist in the air._

"_In your face, Frenchie!"_

"_Why?" he asked Arthur, who shrugged in response. "He looks like a fun person… And I saw you grope the female mail-carrier today, anyway…"_

So basically, Alexander only got Arthur as a result of his own competitive spirit. Alfred would not let that go if he were told the truth. He'd only end up hating his old man more than he already did… That same competitive spirit had caused Madeline to leave… 'No,' he shook his head, 'No sad memories…' He glanced at the clock. 5:34 p.m. He'd better get back to work.

**Reviews would be very much appreciated! OuO**

**And if you want to know what Anton says in English, just ask!**


	2. Hockey and school and so on and so forth

**Er... Hey guys. Here's the second chapter of TLaA. I'm not too fond of this one, but I had to get it over with, didn't I? The next chapter will hopefully be better!**

**If Hetalia were mine... Well, to be honest, America and England would've f***ed by now.**

"Hey Matt," Alfred waved to his twin sibling, who was packing up his hockey gear by the time he and Arthur arrived at the stadium. Arthur looked at Alfred, then Matthew, then Alfred again.

"You two look the same…" he concluded.

"'Cause we're twins. Uh, we were born like that…"

Matthew smiled politely as he walked up to the two. "Hi Al. Is this Arthur?" He tilted his head to the side. "Huh… So this is an android?"

"Yup… Artie, say hello."

"Hello," Arthur repeated rather bluntly. Matthew chuckled.

"So how was your day, bro?" Alfred asked nonchalantly. He and Matthew began a conversation about school and so forth, leaving Arthur to look about the stadium. Until something caught his eye.

'HOCKEY TOURNAMENT NEXT FRIDAY! GO TEAM!'

Curious, Arthur tugged on the American teen's sleeve like a child asking his mommy for candy. "Alfred…"

The blonde looked away from his brother for a moment, facing the android, smiling. "Oh, what is it Artie?"

"What is 'hockey'?"

"WHAAAAT?" Matthew flipped out upon hearing this. "How can you not know what hockey is?" he yelled, grabbing Arthur's shoulders and shaking them.

"Hey, hey, Matt! Calm down! He's a ROBOT, remember?" Alfred shouted just as loud, causing his twin to let go of Arthur. "S-Sorry…" he smiled weakly at the green-eyed boy. "I kinda get protective of hockey… It's my favorite sport."

"It's okay. I was only curious. Oh, and Alfred?"

Blue eyes blinked. "Yeah?"

"I am not a re-programmable multi-functional manipulator. I am a wholly organic, yet artificial, creation designed to imitate humans."

Now both twins made a "Huh?" noise, staring at Arthur as though he'd recited Romeo and Juliet in Latvian. Arthur concluded that they hadn't understood him, so he restated himself.

"I am not a robot. I am an android. There is a difference."

"Ooooooh! Why didn't ya just say so?"

"I thought you would've understood… Um, could you answer my question now? About hockey?"

Matthew perked up. "It's only the greatest sport ever!" he exclaimed happily, blissfully ignoring Alfred's snicker of, "except baseball."

"I'm on our school's hockey team, so I know what I'm talking about!" he bragged. Arthur nodded.

"… School?"

The American next to him laughed. "You really don't know anything, huh?" This caused the android to throw him an exhausted glance. "Why do you think I'm here…?"

Alfred paused, looking at Arthur, who was staring at him with tired eyes. "What…?"

"Never mind. We completed our objective, yes? We got Matthew. Now we can go home…" It was clear to Matthew that Arthur didn't want to talk now. "Yeah, Al, let's go home." Alfred's blue-eyed stare was filled with confusion, but he slowly nodded, and the three headed out the stadium door.

* * *

"So, Alex, how did pauvre Arthur react to your family?" Anton asked, smirking at the eye twitch he got as a reward.

"Shut. Up."

"That wasn't very nice, Alex."

"_Alexander._ You can only call me ALEXANDER. And if your snobby French mind must know, Alfred was the only one home, and he and Arthur got along very well."

Anton made a suggestive giggle. "Ohoho~ So your son is into that, then?"

"What? No, your freaking frog, he just got well-acquainted with Arthur!"

"_How _well-acquainted?"

Alexander turned beet red. "Stop making porn scripts out of my words! You pervert!"

Anton didn't answer, he only smirked again as he left Alexander's office. "Oh, and one last thing, Alex?"

He sighed. "_What?_ What the hell do you want now?"

"I heard from the boss that Arthur isn't the only android. Apparently, he's made others. Do you know anything about that?"

Alexander was quiet for a while, which shocked Anton. Finally, he spoke.

"Heracles Karpusi, Elizaveta Herdervary, and Antonio Carriedo. Arthur is not alone. Now leave my office."

Anton, puzzled, was then ushered out by a now-reticent Alexander.

* * *

"That reminds me Arthur," Matthew spoke as the three ate dinner that night (McDonald's take-out, which Alfred had insisted upon, and Arthur actually found pretty good). "Will you be going to our school? I mean, to learn more about humans."

"… Yes, I believe your father mentioned school being a necessary research location."

"Huh… So you're starting Monday, then?" Alfred asked with a face full of fries.

"I suppose. He said I was already enrolled."

"Oh, okay…" A few minutes of comfortable silence followed.

"Wait!" Alfred suddenly shouted. "What about clothes?"

"What about clothes?" Arthur blinked.

"Oh yeah!" Matthew tapped his palm with his fist. "That's your only outfit, isn't it? You'll need some more clothes."

"Ah… Is that… so?" Arthur looked down at his body. A plain white t-shirt and shorts. What else would he wear?

"I guess we'll go to the mall tomorrow." Matthew suggested. And before Arthur could even ask, Alfred said, "A mall is a place where you buy all sorts of stuff, Arthur. It's really cool! … Hey! I should invite Kiku! He'd love to see you!"

"Kiku?" Arthur repeated.

"Alfred, is telling Kiku alright? I mean, would dad let us?"

"It'll be fine! Kiku wouldn't blab!"

"Who is Kiku?" Arthur asked again, louder.

"Oh, my buddy from school! He's pretty awesome! Smart too!" And Alfred went on, telling Arthur about a Japanese teenager named Kiku Honda. Arthur couldn't help but feel… what was this? As the American went on, with the cheerful joy in his eyes while talking about Kiku, Arthur felt his artificial heart twist up, causing a painful clench. 'What… What is this…?'

"We have to ask dad first, Alfred."

"Fine!" Alfred pouted. "I'll ask when he gets back."

For some reason, Arthur didn't want him to.

**R&R plz!**


	3. Shopping and Japanese teens

**THIRD CHAPTER~ This feels rushed... I just wanted to get to Arthur's first day of school. Hehe... USUK coming up. But that's probably the 5th chapter.**

**If Hetalia were mine, Hungary and Japan would have drugged England into doing sexy things for America. No lie.**

Alexander sighed, stepping into his home after his exhausting day at work. Anton just never gave up, did he? "Boys, I'm back…"

"HEY DAD!" Alfred shouted, his father jumping at the sheer volume of his son's voice.

"Y-Yes, Alfred?"

"Yeah, we're taking Artie shopping for clothes tomorrow, and I wanted to know if we could bring Kiku and, uh, tell him about the whole android thing…?"

Alexander regarded this. 'Well, Kiku's not a bad kid or anything, so I guess he wouldn't sell us out… And the more people Arthur knows, the better, I guess…'

"Well, alright, what could it hurt? … Is that McDonald's I smell?"

"Ha, thanks dad! And yeah, we got you your usual, it's on the counter." Alfred smiled and ran off to call Kiku. Alexander smiled to himself, shaking his head. He headed for the kitchen, drooling slightly at the smell of hamburgers. Upon entering the kitchen, he was quick to notice Matthew and Arthur already sitting at the table. Matthew was talking animatedly about hockey to an attentive android.

"Hey guys. Arthur, are you eating without a problem?" Arthur looked up from he and Matthew's conversation.

"Yes, Mr. Jones. I am eating normally."

"Good, good! Now, where's my quarter-pounder?"

* * *

"Sup, Kiku!" The American teen yelled over the phone to his Japanese best friend.

"Ah, hello Alfred-san. What do you need?" Kiku responded much more calmly.

"Yeah, so Mattie and I were gonna go to the mall tomorrow, did ya wanna come?"

"Is that so?"

"Yup! And, uh, we're bringing a friend… His name's Arthur. Arthur Kirkland."

"Ah, well, I suppose I can make it. I'm looking forward to meeting your friend, Alfred-san."

"Awesome! See ya tomorrow, Kiku!"

"See you tomorrow."

Alfred hung up, smiling. But slowly, his smile faded. What was up with that look Arthur gave him earlier? Why did the robot, no, android, seem so… fatigued? Alfred couldn't stop the feeling of worry piling up in his gut. But best not worry about that now. Tomorrow was sure to be tiring as well…

* * *

So apparently, Arthur was way more human-like than the twins had expected. He could eat and sleep properly, and he even took a shower that morning without incident.

"Modern technology, eh…" Matthew commented. Arthur nodded, now wearing one of Alfred's t-shirts and jeans, which were a little big on him, making him look like a child.

A very cute child…

'The hell…?' Alfred mentally slapped himself for thinking like that. He'd only known Arthur for a day!

"Alfred's embarrassed again… What did I do?" Arthur questioned, noting the dusting of pink on his host's son's face. This caused Alfred to blush even darker and for Matthew to burst out laughing.

"Aaaaanyway, the mall's really close by, so we can just walk, okay?" Alfred said, trying to change the subject.

"Alright, let's go." Matthew pushed Arthur ahead of him, and while the android was out of hearing range, he turned back to his twin and smirked. "Lover-boy."

"Wha- Shut up, Matt! I do not 'love' Arthur! I've only known him for like, 24 hours!"

"Sure, sure, whatever you say… Lover-boy."

And so Matthew ran out, laughing as Alfred threw his shoe at him.

* * *

Kiku met up with the boys in front of the mall's entrance. He spotted them instantly, waving a polite hello.

Then his eyes landed on Arthur.

Whoa. That hair, those eyes! He'd be perfect for-! 'No', Kiku thought, 'I shouldn't be thinking about that!'

"Hey Kiku!" Alfred's voice brought the Japanese teen from his thoughts. "How's it going?"

"Hello Alfred-san, I am doing fine… Hello Matthew-san." Matthew nodded his acknowledgement. "And is this Arthur Kirkland-san?"

'San…?' Arthur blinked, not sure what that meant. He did have basic packs for Japanese (among German and French, Russian, too) installed in him, but he couldn't access those without Mr. Jones's password. "Ah… Yes, I am. It's… nice to meet you, Kiku…"

Kiku nodded, trying to control his urge to squeal at Arthur's British-accented voice. "R-Right… Shall we head inside?"

So after everyone got inside, Arthur's emerald eyes widened at the sight of so many people. This place was huge…

"Let's go to Hot Topic first." Kiku suggested.

Matthew looked confused. "Eh? Why there?"

"Oh, um… I-I…" Kiku sighed. "I actually think punk clothing would fit Arthur-san…"

Alfred shouted. "What? PUNK?" Kiku twitched. Surely it didn't seem that weird, did it? Then again, Arthur in frillier clothing seemed oddly appropriate…

"What is punk?" Arthur suddenly asked.

"Oh, um… It's a style, or attitude… Or type of music. It's kinda… rebellious."

"Oh."

Kiku's eyebrows drew up in confusion. How could Arthur not know what punk was? And… weren't those Alfred's clothes? Why was he…? Oh! Were they here to buy clothes for Arthur?

"Well, what could it hurt to look? C'mon, it's this way." Matthew led the three of them to the afore-mentioned punk clothing store.

"Wow…" Hot Topic was certainly an… interesting store. The walls looked like they were made of brick, and almost every employee had at least two piercings…

"So, um," Alfred spoke, "You can just look around, I guess. Since GameStop's right next door, I'll be there, okay? Kiku, you wanna come?"

There it was again. That weird feeling in Arthur's fake heart!

"Actually Alfred-san, I think I'll help Arthur out."

"Okay… See ya guys when you're done. Dad gave us this, by the way." He handed them a credit card with TALIA Corp. written on the front. "He said it was from the boss himself…"

"Cool… Well then, let's get started, Arthur-san?"

"Sure…"

Alfred went off to GameStop, Matthew trailing behind (not because he really liked video games, but simply because he thought Hot Topic was creepy).

"Oh," Kiku went over to a shirt rack, Arthur following. "This would look good on you!" It was a long-sleeved black-and-white striped shirt.

"If you say so…"

"… Arthur-san, if I might ask, why are you wearing Alfred-san's clothes?"

"I only had one outfit. It was dirty."

"W-Why did you only have one…?" Almost instantly Kiku's mind was filled with perverted thoughts. What if Arthur slept over at Alfred's house, and they…? No! No, no, no! Curse his yaoi-filled mind! He shouldn't have read Junjou Romantica before leaving his house…

Although, Alfred and Arthur did look good together…

"Because… well, I think Alfred will have to tell you that." … That didn't help Kiku's images. Arthur shrugged and headed for the dressing room. Kiku followed quietly.

Arthur stepped out a short while later, now wearing the shirt.

"Sugoi! I mean, uh, you look great!"

The android stared at his arms, now covered in striped fabric. "Thank you…" Kiku smiled at Arthur's gaze. 'He is so cute.' He thought unconsciously. "Now, Arthur-san… Or actually, can I call you Arthur-kun?" Arthur, though confused, nodded. "Okay, Arthur-kun. Let's find you some more clothes."

* * *

Alfred and Matthew re-joined Arthur and Kiku about thirty minutes later. They had two bags full of clothes (shoes and belts as well).

"Whoa, you guys got a lot."

"We didn't even spend that much. Lucky for us, there was a sale." Kiku smiled. Arthur seemed to be staring at the tiled floor.

"I guess we should leave, eh? Dad just called and wants us home now for some reason."

Alfred huffed. "He's so pushy…"

"Oh yeah, he wanted you to come too, Kiku."

Kiku pointed to himself. "Me? O-Okay…?"

"Who knows what the crazy old man could want…" Alfred mused. "Come on, Artie."

"Okay."

**R&R, yo.**


	4. Lifeline?

**Longest chapter so far. So here we have Heracles and Feliciano making their appearances. Yeah, school might take a while.**

**If Hetalia were mine, EVERYONE (except Al and Artie) WOULD BECOME ONE WITH RUSSIA!**

"Dad, we're back," Alfred announced as the group walked through their front door. Only to be greeted by Kiku's parents, Hideki and Sakura Honda.

"Otou-san? Okaa-san? Kokodeyatteiruka?" Kiku asked incredulously.

"Kiku-kun~! We've got big news~!" Sakura exclaimed. She motioned for the boys to come to the kitchen. Alfred and Matthew's father greeted them, along with a brown-haired stranger.

"Heracles?" Arthur blinked. "What… What are you doing here?"

The brown-haired man spoke slowly, as if he were tired. "They finished tweaking me… I'm here for the same reason as you…"

Matthew seemed to catch on. "Another android, dad?"

Alexander nodded, although slowly. "Precisely. Meet Heracles Karpusi, the second in TALIA Corp.'s android line."

Alfred's eye twitched in a manner similar to his dad's when bothered by Anton. "ANOTHER one, really?" It's not that Alfred hated Arthur… Quite the opposite, really. But was his dad forcing another one onto the family?

"Eto…" Kiku looked at Heracles. "Why are my family and I here? And what's this talk about androids?"

"It seems as though Julius Vargas has appointed us to, ahem, 'raise' Heracles-san. Didn't Alfred-san and Matthew-san tell you the same was true about Arthur-san?" Hideki calmly explained.

"E-Eh? A-Arthur-kun, you're…?"

"An android." Arthur finished. "I guess somewhere along the way we just forgot to tell you… Sorry."

Kiku stared, completely shocked. Or, well, he stared until Heracles poked his forehead. "Ah!"

"He's shocked." He stated bluntly.

Alfred interjected. "Wait, wait, wait! So Heracles is another android like Arthur, and Kiku's family is gonna raise him?" And what the hell was with 'Arthur-kun'? His mind added.

"Yes… Julius thought Kiku's family would fit for this as his grandsons and my own sons say good things about them…" Alexander replied. It was then Alfred noticed the dark bags beneath his father's eyes.

"Dad…?"

"We've already agreed to this, Kiku-kun. Be sure to treat Heracles-san with respect, alright?" Sakura smiled at her son.

"H-Hai, Okaa-san…"

Hideki clapped his hands together. "Alright. I suppose we should get going. Come, Kiku, Heracles-san."

"R-Right… See you guys at school, I suppose…" Kiku waved goodbye as Heracles and his family left their house.

"See ya, Kiku." Alfred waved back, lowering his hand after they left. Then he turned to his dad. "Why didn't you tell us Artie wasn't the only android?"

Alexander gave the boys a tired smile. "Well, I figured Arthur was the only one who you needed to know. There… are two others."

"What?"

Arthur added to the previous statement. "Besides Heracles and I, there is Antonio Carriedo and Elizabeta Herdervary. They were still in the development stages when I left, however… How were they finished so quickly, Mr. Jones?"

"Well… Let's just say I had to… forget about my day off…" His smile became weaker. Ignoring everyone's concerned looks, he turned to Arthur's bags full of clothes. "So you got clothes huh? Great. You know, that credit card is renewed every month, so you can buy anything you need."

Alfred glared. "Don't change the subject. They made you work over-time?"

Alexander didn't answer. He put his face into his hands, staying perfectly still for a few minutes. Finally, he lifted his head. "Listen, I'm just a little tired, there's nothing to worry about. Why don't you guys teach Arthur some human stuff or something?"

Something was wrong, that much Alfred could tell. Why were Arthur and his dad so fatigued?

Then Arthur collapsed.

"Arthur!"

"Artie!"

"Oh shit!" Alexander swore, jolting up from his seat to the android crumbled on the floor. "Dammit!"

"Dad, what the hell's going on?" Alfred shouted. But instead, Alexander hastily removed Arthur's shirt.

"Dad-!" Matthew yelled, appalled. But he, like Alfred, was silenced when he saw the red lines on Arthur's chest.

And they weren't pulsing anymore. Arthur's eyes were completely black, more hollow and empty than when he and Alfred first met.

"Matthew! Call Julius, his number's on the pantry! Alfred, help me get Arthur into the car!"

"Uh, r-right!" Matthew ran to the kitchen and immediately found Julius's number, dialing as fast as he could. Alfred, while still not understanding what was going on, grabbed Arthur's legs (his father taking the arms) and brought him outside to the car. Matthew ran out two seconds later, holding his cell phone out. "Here's Julius!" Alexander grabbed the phone with haste.

"Alexander! What's the problem?" Julius asked, feeling as distressed as everyone else.

"Arthur's collapsed! Why didn't you tell me about this?"

" Whaaaaaaaat! No way! We fixed that bug!"

"Obviously you didn't!"

Matthew furrowed his brows, not sure of what was to come. He turned to Alfred, only to see what would've normally brought a smile to his face.

While Arthur had been laid in the backseat of Alexander's blue Corvette, Alfred climbed in as well, holding the android's head in his lap. On his normally cheerful face was a dark and troubled expression. His mouth was open slightly, trying to utter encouraging words but not being able to say them.

"Al..."

"Look, I'm bringing him to the lab now! Meet me there! Bring Anton and Baldric!"

"U-Uh, yes!"

Alexander hung up, running into the driver's seat. "Matthew! Get your butt in here!"

"Yes sir!" Matthew followed into the passenger's seat. As soon as Alexander was sure his sons were buckled in, he stepped on the gas pedal as though it was the end of the world.

"Alexander! Mein gott, what happened?" A man with his long blonde hair slicked back ran out of the building.

"I'll explain in the lab. Come on Baldric." Alexander motioned for the man, Baldric, to help him with Arthur. Alfred and Matthew, who were now outside the car, stood around awkwardly, not sure what to do.

"Al, Matt, follow us." Alexander commanded. The twins obeyed with little hesitation.

"Dad," Alfred said while they ran to the lab, "Can you please tell us what's wrong with Arthur?"

"… Well, to put things simply, his uh, 'battery' ran out."

"He has a battery?" Matthew asked.

"Sort of." Baldric answered. "It's not really a battery, more like a blood line for humans. Look, it's hard to explain."

"Basically, it's an organic liquid-battery, like blood." Alexander finished, halting in front of the lab door. He knocked twice before it swung open.

"Ve-! Thank goodness you're here now Mr. Jones! You too Mr. Weilshmidt!" A young man with chestnut-brown hair and an odd curl stood in the doorway, looking upset.

"Feliciano! What's wrong?" Baldric asked.

"Antonio just fainted!"

**R&R plz.**


	5. Damn SOVIET

**OH GOD FINALLY. I am so, so, so freaking sorry for the late chapter! / Sigh... I don't like this chapter that much...**

**Hetalia isn't mine. If it was, you'd see how perverted I really am. And my pervert level is up there with France.**

"Antonio too?" Alexander ran inside the lab with Baldric, leaving Arthur's unconscious body on one of the silver tables.

"Yes! He just… collapsed!" Feliciano responded, tears threatening to spill over his brown eyes. On the table next to Arthur's laid a fair-skinned teen with curly brown hair. Studying him was Anton Bonnefoy and Julius Vargas, the Italian's normally dense face now creased with worry. Next to them was a boy who looked just like Feliciano, though his hair was a darker shade of brown. His expression was similar to Alfred's…

"Julius," Alexander called out, causing his boss to look up, "We have to call Kiku's family. This might've happened to Heracles as well."

"Yes, do that please, Alexander." Julius watched as Alexander dialed on his phone, which was when he registered Alfred and Matthew's presence. "Oh, boys…"

"H-Hey Mr. Vargas…" Matthew greeted shyly. Alfred just stared at Arthur, his blue eyes darker than Julius had ever seen.

'Well well…' Julius thought absentmindedly. 'They're already that close…? It's only been two days… Just like Lovino and Antonio…'

"Julius!" Alexander called out, breaking the Italian's train of thought. "I called Heracles' host family. They say he's behaving normally…"

Baldric stepped in at that moment. "I also called my family. Elizabeta has been behaving normally as well…"

"Is that so… Hmm…" Julius tapped his bearded chin. Then his expression changed to one of discovery. "Wait! Baldric, you live pretty far from here, right?"

"Uh, yes sir…?"

"And how far away does Heracles' family live?"

"Next door to us, actually. Did you notice something?"

Julius ran over to a large computer that sat in the corner of the room. He hastily began typing codes into the machine.

"Sir…?" Anton asked, blinking.

Elsewhere, beside the two androids lying on the table, Alfred unconsciously began to stroke Arthur's cold cheek. Lovino looked up. "You like him that much already?" he asked, which caused the American's hand to pull away suddenly, a dark blush on his face. Lovino, not used to seeing his school's most popular male embarrassed, blinked.

Alfred closed his eyes for a moment before looking straight at the Italian. "I'm… worried about him. That's all."

"Right… Of course you are."

"So what's, um, Antonio like?" Alfred questioned, wanting to change the subject. Lovino looked irritated.

"He's such a jackass! He had the nerve to ask me what 'intercourse' was!" Though he looked mad, a blush as dark as Alfred's was on his face.

"H-How did he even hear that word?"

"He found dad's 'romance' novels…"

"Oh… O-Okay… What did you say?"

"We told him it was another word for tomatoes. But, he ate some tomatoes after that, so now he loooooooves intercourse…"

"Uh…" Alfred didn't know if he should have laughed or sympathized. Luckily his dad wasn't a pervert, so Arthur asking questions like that shouldn't be a problem. Or if he starts hanging out with the wrong people, who knows what could happen? Like Francis!

"Aha!" Julius' loud shout of triumph caused both boys to jump. Feliciano, who had been talking to Baldric, also looked up.

"Ve~? What is it, dad?"

"I've got it! Look at the screen!" Under his command, everyone, save for Arthur and Antonio, gathered around the giant monitor. On it was a gridded map of the city, and the location of their houses was highlighted in blue. A red blinking dot stood near what seemed to be the TALIA headquarters. Like radar, red circles went from the dot to expand beyond Alexander, Anton, and Julius' houses. However, the circles didn't reach Baldric or Hideki's houses…

"Is that red dot the thing that caused Arthur and Antonio to pass out?" Matthew asked.

The tanned adult nodded. "It seems so… Now what it is, that's the question." He rubbed his chin, deep in thought.

"Wait, isn't that SOVIET's building?" Alexander asked, his eyes wide.

SOVIET Corporation was TALIA's leading production rival. It was run by Vladimir Braginski, a Russian man with three kids, one of them attending Alfred's school. SOVIET also made many mechanical trinkets, but since Vladimir has a great reputation as a businessman, theirs get more publicity. TALIA, as well as the other companies, hated SOVIET, mainly because Vladimir was such a rub-it-in. His son, Ivan, seemed nicer, but his father's position made him intimidating to the other kids at his school. Even Alfred, Matthew, and the Vargas twins feared him. But why was there a signal coming from their building that seemed to mess with the androids?

"Those jerks! They're messing with us on purpose!" Alexander yelled, throwing his hands up in the air.

Anton patted the American's back. "Now, now, Alex, calm down. They might be doing this on purpose, but do we really know for sure?"

"I… Yeah, you're right… As hard as it is to believe…"

"H-Hey, what's it doing?" Everyone looked as Matthew pointed to the screen, where the red pulses got faster and faster, then coming to an abrupt halt.

"They… stopped…" Alfred quietly commented. He, like everyone else, was confused as hell. But that didn't seem to matter at the moment as a low groan was heard from the two silver tables. They all quickly spun around, to see Antonio sitting up groggily, rubbing his eyes as though he'd simply taken a nap.

"What… What happened…?"

"Antonio!"

"Antonio, ve-! You're okay!" Both boys ran over to the Spanish-accented android, looks of relief on their faces.

Anton looked at the screen, now blank, thoughtfully. "Hmm… Why did it stop…?"

As he said this, another low groan was heard. This time, it was Arthur. "Ngh…"

"Arthur!" Alfred ran over to his family's charge, relief written all over his face. "Arthur…"

"Al… Alfred…?" Arthur blinked several times, seemingly clearing the confusion out of his head. Alfred couldn't contain himself. He grabbed Arthur and enveloped him in a hug. Arthur's eyes widened at this new form of human contact he wasn't used to, or even seen.

Alexander and Matthew smiled. Baldric looked extremely surprised. Julius laughed quietly to himself. Anton smirked, and the Vargas brothers, along with Antonio, stared incredulously.

Alfred couldn't care less at the moment.

**GUH. Please read and review. Reviews give me motivation and save me from Writer's Block.**

**It's... It's staring at me from the corner man! It won't go away! AAAAH!**


	6. Human Displays of Affection?

AND HERE WE GO. Yeah. No Elizabeta yet... But when she does show up, it'll be awesome.

**MAH FAVORITE PART IS COMING UP. :D**

**If Hetalia were mine, there'd be more cowbell. Awesomesauce muffins for anyone who gets it. **

"Experiment successful, Mr. Braginski." A man in a white lab coat turned around to meet his employer. Another man, with pale blond hair and dark violet eyes, grinned, though it was a creepy type of grin. It scared the other man.

"Very good, Mr. Lorinaitis. Thank you for all your hard work."

"Thank you, sir…" Toris sighed, regretfully looking at the screen. He shouldn't have done this. It was wrong, even if TALIA was their rival. "Sir, was this really necessary?"

The man's grin faded into a pleasant smile, though an odd aura surrounded it. "Mr. Lorinaitis, you know it was necessary. If we had let those damn pigs at TALIA release their androids before ours, our reputation would be ruined."

"But sir-!"

"I want no buts, Toris. Every time my son spots advancement in their technology, he will call you and you activate the signal. Understood?"

Toris couldn't bring himself to say no. "Yes sir…"

The man grinned once more. "Good, good. Now, why don't we check up on our androids?" He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. Toris started to clean up his station, organizing the many papers and plans that cluttered his desk. He listened to his boss' conversation while doing so.

"Hello? Yes, Natalia, dear, it's me. How is Raivis? … Ah, is that so? That's wonderful. Yes… Yes, dear, alright. Thank you. Bye." He pressed the end button and dialed another number. The pickup was quick. "Hey, Katyusha, darling! Oh? I'm fine, thank you. How is Eduard? … Oh, fantastic! Alright, thank you dear. Goodbye." He hung up and put his cell phone back. He turned and smiled at Toris one last time.

"It's all going according to plan, Toris."

* * *

"Alfred! Hurry up, in there!" Matthew banged on the door of the bathroom. Unfortunately, he and Alfred had to share one, and Alfred always took forever.

"Hang on! I'm almost… done!" The door opened, letting out a burst of steam of and a grinning Alfred.

"Finally…" The violet-eyed twin fanned the steam away from his face. "You better not have used all the hot water…"

Alfred waved his hand in a dismissal manner, walking to the kitchen as Matthew took his shower. The American casually grabbed an apple and began eating. He was alone, as their father had to leave early for work.

"Good morning, Alfred." A British voice caused Alfred to look up. It was Arthur.

"Hey, Artie-! Woah…" Blue eyes widened upon seeing Arthur's appearance.

Arthur's hair was softer than usual, having taken a shower before the twins. He was wearing the shirt he and Kiku first looked at when they were at Hot Topic. Apparently, they'd also bought black skinny jeans, red checkered Vans, and a red belt that hung loosely off of Arthur's waist. He looked so freaking hot.

'Wait, wait, wait, wait! What the hell am I thinking?' Alfred shook his head quickly, going back to his apple. "You look… good, Artie…"

Arthur sat down. "Thank you. Though Kiku picked out most of the clothes." They sat in comfortable silence for a while, only hearing the running water from Matthew's shower.

"Alfred?"

"Hmm?"

The green-eyed blonde twiddled his thumbs together, a habit he unconsciously picked up from Matthew during the ride home from TALIA headquarters. "That… thing you did, when I woke up… What was that?"

Alfred's face, which had been returning to its normal color after seeing Arthur's clothes, turned bright red again. Damn. He was hoping that Arthur had forgotten about that.

"Oh, uh… That was…" God, why did Arthur have to look so cute when he was curious? "That was called a hug, Arthur…"

"A… hug?"

"Yeah… Usually, you give a hug to someone you're close to, so don't go around hugging strangers, okay?"

"Okay… But why did you hug me?"

'Damn him and his innocent questions!'

"Alfred…?"

"I… I hugged you because I was so happy to see that you were okay… Seriously, Arthur, I was freaking worried about you…"

Arthur's head tilted to the right. Before he could say something else, however, Matthew remerged from the bathroom, fully dressed and patting a towel to his damp hair. "Hey guys. What did I miss?"

Neither boy answered.

* * *

"And this is what a school looks like!" Matthew pointed over-dramatically at the large building in front of the trio. The maroon letters painted above the doors read 'Anthony Saville High School'.

"It's big… Like the mall…" Arthur mused. There would certainly be a lot of people here.

"Alright! Inside we go!" Alfred ran ahead, grabbing Arthur's wrist and pulling him inside. Matthew smiled and followed them.

The first thing to greet them? The principal, who Alfred just so happened to run into. His cool gaze glowered, glaring intensely at Alfred with a calm look on his face.

"P-P-Principal Oxenstierna! G-Good morning! Ahahahaha!"

"Alfred. Matthew. Good morning." He greeted coldly, with a thick Swedish accent. His gaze went to Arthur, who stiffened instinctively. "And who's this? A new troublemaker?"

"My name is Arthur Kirkland, sir. I'm a new student. Pleased to meet you." Arthur replied smoothly, causing the Swede to raise his eyebrows in surprise.

"Yes… Well, I hope you won't be as much trouble as these two…" He glared at the blonde twins, who both flinched in response. "You all get to class now."

"Y-Yes sir…"

* * *

_After school…_

"So, Artie, did you like it?"

"It was… interesting… I have a class with Kiku and Mr. Weilshmidt's son."

Matthew blinked. "Which one…? Ludwig or Gilbert?"

"He had blue eyes and blonde hair. He was also kind of tall…"

"That's Ludwig."

"Oh."

Alfred grinned. "So how was Kiku? And uh, Heracles, I think?"

Arthur felt as if a lead weight was dropped into his stomach. This was strange, really, because Alfred only asked how Kiku was doing. The sooner Arthur figured this out, the better, he thought. "He was doing fine… And Heracles is behaving as he should. He's taken quite a liking to… cats?"

"Huh. Guess he met Kiku's cat, Debu…"

"Debu?" Arthur echoed.

"Uh, it means 'fat' in Japanese… Because he's kinda chubby… Ha-ha." Alfred and Matthew suddenly burst into laughter, presumably remembering what the cat looked like. Arthur was confused, mainly because he wasn't sure what a cat was. Matthew calmed down first and smiled tiredly at Arthur. "A cat is an animal. Maybe we could introduce you to Debu sometime. Anyway, I left something in Mr. Moore's class. Al, can you come with me for a sec?"

His twin wiped a tear from his eye. "Yeah, yeah, sure… hah…"

The two blondes went back inside the school building, still chuckling at the Debu joke. Arthur milled around, only to be called out by a random person.

"Excuse me, are you Arthur, by any chance?" The boy was around Alfred's age, possibly a year older. He had the same eye and hair colors as well, blue and blonde. Except he had a pre-mature stubble on his chin. His hair was the same length as Matthew's.

"Yes, I am… Who are you?"

He smiled, and while bowing over-dramatically, introduced himself. "I am Francis, Francis Bonnefoy. Anton's son?"

"Oh… It's nice to meet you, Francis." While wondering why Anton's son was still at school, Francis suddenly grabbed Arthur's hand and kissed his knuckled delicately.

"_Le plaisir est tout a moi, Arthur."_ He winked up at him, his lips barely hovering over the android's hand.

"What… What are you doing to my hand?" Arthur blinked. Francis straightened himself, staring incredulously at the Briton.

"You don't know what a kiss is?"

"A… Kiss?"

Francis' confused frown turned into a grin. "Yes, Arthur, a kiss. You give one to a person you like! Though that wasn't exactly a kiss…"

"It wasn't?" The green-eyed artificial male tilted his head to the side. Francis grabbed his hand again.

"Yes… A kiss is a little more… like this…" His grin widened as he leaned in, Arthur blinking back, though not moving.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Both blondes jerked their head towards the shout that disturbed them.

It was Alfred.

**YEAH. NON-EPIC CLIFFHANGER FOR THE WIN. Yes, Sweden is the principal. GUESS WHO'S THE VICE PRINCIPAL? *coughTINOcough***

**Please review! The Writer's Block is finally going away!**

**Also, quick note: You guys, don't be to lazy to sign in! I want to reply to your reviews personally! Nonetheless, they still make me smile!**


	7. Much Ado about Kisses and the Past

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" The American stormed up to the two, looking extremely furious. Francis held up his hands innocently. Matthew could faintly be seen in the back, not moving, probably not wanting to get involved.

"My, my, Alfred! Whatever could you be talking about? Arthur and I weren't up to anything!" Alfred knew better than to fall for that, though.

"You fucking bastard! You were going to kiss Arthur! You barely know him!"

"Your father wasn't the only one who worked on the android project. And besides, Arthur wanted to know what a kiss was. I merely obliged to his request."

Alfred glared. "Don't just take advantage of someone innocent like Arthur! Bastard!"

Francis merely laughed, now starting to walk away. "Au revior, Alfred~ I hope you two have _fun _in the future."

"Hey jackass! Get back here! Stop making perverted suggestions!" Someone tapped Alfred's shoulder. Matthew finally decided to intervene.

"Al, just let him go… He didn't _actually _do something, right?"

"B-But he was going to!"

"Just relax, Al." Matthew dropped his hand from his twins shoulder and turned to Arthur. "Are you okay?"

Said android looked up. "Eh? Ah… Yes, I'm fine… But…"

"Yeah?"

"Why… Why is Alfred so mad?"

"I am NOT mad," Alfred interjected, "I'm just pissed off like fucking hell… Stupid Francis…" Alfred turned sharply. "Let's just go home…"

As Arthur was about to say something, Matthew touched his arm, shaking his head.

"It's best to just let this go."

* * *

"Hey, Mattie, what's with Al?" Alexander asked his son. He arrived home at 7:00 p.m., as usual. But instead of hearing the usual boisterous yelling of Jackass or some video game character, the house was… quiet. And on top of all that, Arthur looked… worried?

"It's nothing dad… Just, uh, you know, Alfred stuff." Matthew replied, glancing nervously from the reticent American on the couch to the sad-looking android on the other side.

Alexander didn't seem to believe the usually trust-worthy Canadian. "Right…"

"Hey, dad… Can we just go into the kitchen or something? I feel like making something…"

He looked over to the living room and sighed. "Why not, son…"

"…"

"… A-Alfred, please, why aren't you talking to me…?"

The blue-eyed teen stared, almost glared, even, at the artificial boy next to him. Then he closed his eyes and exhaled.

"I… I'm sorry if I did something wrong, I was just curious and-!" Arthur paused when Alfred held up a finger.

"Arthur…" For the first time in hours, they finally looked each other in the eye. "I should be apologizing… I-I… I guess, I just… Sort of… got a little jealous, maybe?"

Arthur blinked, which was something he seemed to do a lot lately. "Jealous?"

Alfred smiled, leaving Arthur feeling relieved. "It's like when… you feel unhappy. Like you want something someone else has. Or when you're suspicious about someone's feelings towards someone else."

'Feelings towards someone else…?' Emerald orbs widened. 'Is… Is that what it was?'

"Arthur."

"Y-Yes?"

"Do you, uh… Still want to know what a real kiss feels like?"

"…" He nodded.

"Al… Alright. Just remember; never do this with a stranger!"

"… Like a hug?"

"… Yes, Arthur. Like a hug."

Alfred, red-faced, moved closer to Arthur. "U-Um, c-close your eyes." Arthur complied.

Soon Arthur felt warm, soft lips press against his own. It sent a warm, fluttery sensation throughout his body. So this was a kiss? It felt… rather nice, actually. Yet awkward. As if by gravity, though, Arthur pushed back, the kiss feeling even more amazing…

Arthur decided to risk opening his eyes. As soon as he did, however, all he saw was blue. Alfred was staring right back at him. Alfred jumped up and quickly scooted to the other side of the couch again.

Silence…

"S-So, uh… How was it?" he asked, feeling light-headed and embarrassed.

Arthur tapped his chin thoughtfully. "It felt… good. Was it supposed to feel good?"

Alfred looked away. "I guess…" He just couldn't believe it.

He just stole Arthur's first kiss.

And he just gave Arthur his.

* * *

"_Alexander, please, please, just take some time off from work! Think about Alfred and Matthew! They haven't spent any time with you since this project started!"_

"_Madeline, hold on! If I can just reconfigure this data, then creating a soul for U.K. will be a piece of cake! I can get a promotion, and then life will be much better for us!"_

_A blonde-haired man chattered excitedly to an exasperated-looking brunette woman. Her violet eyes held traces of worry, though this went unnoticed by the man._

"_Alexander..." She sighed. "I can't take this anymore…"_

_She left a week later._

"Gah!" Alexander bolted up in bed. He breathed raggedly, a thin sheet of sweat covering his skin.

"Not that dream again…" He groaned in frustration and landed back on his bed with a _thud_.

'Madeline… I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry.'

* * *

"So you think you'll be okay on your own?"

"I'll be fine."

"Geez, Alfred. It's only a trip to the convenience store. Stop babying Arthur~!"

"I-I AM NOT!"

"… May I go now?" Arthur asked, dressed in more punk-themed attire and holding a blue wallet. Alexander laughed.

"Of course ya can, Arthur. Don't mind these two. You know how Matt's been bugging him about what happened between you two." He paused. "So what DID happen?"

Arthur remembered promising Alfred he wouldn't tell anyone about the kiss (after being told what a promise was). "Nothing really. We just 'made up', so to speak."

"Made up or made out?" Matthew teased, dodging one of Alfred's punches.

"WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"Suuuure…"

The father of the bickering twins smiled. "Anyways," he turned to the android he'd so carefully designed, "be sure to be safe. I know the store's only a few blocks down, but still, Arthur. Don't talk to any suspicious characters. Or the French."

He nodded. "Yes sir."

The blonde clapped his hands together. "Great! You have the list, right? Okay, so we'll see you in about thirty minutes!"

"Alright." And then he headed out the door.

A convenience store, to Arthur, was like a small-scale mall filled with food, not clothes. He looked at the list Alexander provided for him. 'Hot Cheetos, Lays' BBQ chips, A&W Root Beer…?' Not that any of those brands sounded familiar to the blonde, but he could find them easy enough. He wasn't completely stupid. He knew how to buy food. (Or at least, he knew now. Thank you, Alfred.)

Luckily, the items were next to one another. Arthur found them quickly. And he had just enough money. He was in line now, only one man in front of him, one woman behind him. After the man in front of him paid, Arthur moved up and did everything as Alfred said. Now holding a plastic shopping bag, he was almost out the door, until the man behind the register stopped him.

"Hey you! Yeah." He turned to the woman who had been behind Arthur in line. "That's the guy I saw Alfred and Matthew with. Maybe he knows."

The woman turned to Arthur.

He turned around completely. "Is there something I could help you with?"

She nodded. "Do you know Alfred and Matthew Jones?"

"Yes… And I know their father as well…"

A twinge of pain crossed the woman's face. Or maybe Arthur just imagined that. "I-I see. D-Do you know where they live now…?"

Arthur remembered what Alexander said about strangers. "I don't think I could tell you that."

Her expression changed to something… needy? Desperate, yes, that was the word.

"Please! I need to see them!" She begged.

"Why?" He asked. He had to hurry back soon.

"Because I'm their mother."


	8. Filler?

**Ayup. Just a short filler-chapter.**

**Hetalia isn't mine~ BUT THE WORLD IS! *cue Hatsune Miku music***

"Ve! I'm sorry Fratello! I didn't mean it!"

"Like hell you didn't! Get back here!"

Two Italian brothers chased each other around a luscious, green park. Feliciano screamed at the top of his voice, shouting things like 'Don't hurt me, Lovi!' and 'I'm really sorry!' Finally, Ludwig had gotten so tired of it all that he grabbed both boys' collars and yelled, "Just sit down and eat something for gods' sake!"

That effectively scared the brothers and calmed them down.

"Gyahaha! Well, Ludwig certainly has your attitude, Baldric!" Julius laughed as the German father sent him an irritated look and grunted.

"Your two are idiots…"

"What's that, Baldy?"

"… Nothing, sir."

Gilbert laughed hysterically at the now-sobbing Feliciano (which Ludwig smacked the albino for), and Kiku tried to help stop the crying Italian. Heracles was asleep, a number of stray cats surrounding him. Hideki sighed, rubbing his forehead in aggravation and Sakura just giggled. Anton and Francis were bonding by trying to pick up a couple of girls in the park.

A brunette girl who sat next to Gilbert looked around and raised an eyebrow. "Gilbert, aren't there supposed to be more people?" She had a Hungarian accent.

Gilbert turned to her. "Oh yeah, you're right, Lizzy…"

"Elizabeta."

"Whatever. Dad, where's Al and Matt's family?"

Baldric pushed Julius's annoying hands away from his face. "Their father said a certain issue came up… So they couldn't come…"

"Ah…" Gilbert turned back to Elizabeta. "Sorry. Ya can't meet Al or Matt…"

"What about their android?" She asked, deadpanned.

"I don't know about him. Arthur, right?"

She nodded, and something akin to curiosity shone in her eyes. "Yes. I never met him in the labs…"

"Ooh~ Someone's got a cruuush~!"

He was smacked in the arm. Hard.

"Ow! Bitch, what was that for!"

"Gilbert!" Baldric warned. "Watch your mouth!"

"You saw what Liz did!"

Heracles sighed softly, both from the arguing group from across the park, and also from the softness of Debu's fur. He'd woken up and moved, since his original spot was too noisy. Kiku laughed beside him. He too had moved. They were sitting under a large oak tree.

"Elizabeta-san and Gilbert-san have an interesting relationship, don't they, Heracles-san?"

"…Yeah…" Heracles said. Debu mewed, as tired as Heracles' response. "… Like Alfred… and Arthur… have…"

Kiku blushed. "Y-Yes, but their relationship is different… In a way…"

Heracles looked confused for a moment before he shrugged it off. "If you… say so…"

Kiku looked off to the side, blushing furiously. Was he the only one who thought Alfred and Arthur looked good together? Then again, he was probably the only one who thought about that kind of stuff anyway… He sighed and looked at his bag. He'd brought an outfit for Arthur to try on. Normally, Kiku didn't just ask people to try stuff on, but he had a feeling this one would suit Arthur so well… It was LeLouch Vi Britannia from Code Geass. Kiku smiled darkly.

"Kiku, what's with that face? It's scary…" Heracles spoke, snapping Kiku out of his thoughts.

"O-Oh, well… It's nothing Heracles-san…"

"Alright…"

The Japanese boy smiled as his family's charge fell asleep.

'I wonder why Alexander-san's family had to miss out…?'

He watched the others, fighting, crying, or laughing about one thing or another.

'… Their loss, I suppose.'

**YAY. This was a pain to write, but I just wanted Elizabeta in there, to be honest. XD You can tell she's developed quite a disliking to Gilbert~ Which reminds me, I haven't made a list of all the pairings in this story~**

**USUK (Duh)  
Spamano  
CanadaxUkraine  
PruHun  
GerIta  
RoChu  
and LatBel. Yes, LatviaxBelarus. My crack OTP.**

**R&R~**


	9. Madeline Williams

**CHAPTER NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE~**

**I feel proud of myself so far. I really haven't lost interest in this story yet.**

**And ps, I have no idea how long this story will be. I'll just keep going 'till it's done. Oh yeah, and if anyone wanted to see what Arthur's first two outfits looked like (when he first showed up and his punk!one), there's a link to a pic I did on my profile near the bottom.**

**NOT MINE. BUT I WISH IT WAS.**

Arthur stepped through the doors of the Jones household, the mysterious woman who called herself Alfred and Matthew's mother in toll. After they'd met at the convenience store, the pretty blonde female asked, or more precisely begged, to be taken to their home. Arthur found that strange. If she was their mother, shouldn't she know where the house was? Another strange thing about this woman, who'd introduced herself as Madeline Williams (see? Not even the same last names!), was that when Arthur asked about Alexander, she turned away with a sad expression on her face. What had happened?

"Everyone, I'm back…"

Two pairs of blue eyes and one pair of violet all turned to welcome the android back home. But everyone in the room paused, due to the extra set of violet eyes looking down at the wood paneled floor.

Two minutes had passed when Arthur finally spoke up. "M-Mr. Jones, I know I wasn't supposed to bring home strangers, but this woman claimed to be the boys' son… I-I was confused, so…" he trailed off.

"It's… It's alright, Arthur…" Alexander finally spoke. "She… Yes, she is their mother… and… my ex-wife…" He stared at the floor.

"… Ex-wife?" Arthur couldn't finish his sentence before Alfred grabbed his arm and started pulling him to his room, Matthew following.

"I'll tell you what a divorce is later, Artie… Let's just go…" He whispered barely loud enough for Madeline to hear. And then he looked up and smiled at her. "Hey mom."

They left the room.

"So, to what do I owe this visit, Maddie?" Alexander asked, failing horribly at trying to sound cheerful. In truth, Alexander felt confused, relieved, and… yeah, really confused. It had been… maybe four years? Three? He couldn't remember.

"… I have to ask you something first." Alexander nodded. She took a deep breath. "Arthur… Who is he exactly? How does he know our-… my sons? Why does he not know what a divorce is?"

"… Well…" The American father exhaled and rubbed his forehead tiredly. Madeline felt the urge to try and comfort him, but those feelings were quickly squashed as she leaned forward to hear the rest of his answer.

"Arthur is… UK423."

"What?" She shouted, jumping up from her spot at the table. "He… Arthur… He's the…!"

"The android, Madds, yes." He motioned for her to sit back down. "He's the final product of four years of hard work, dedication, and excessive brain straining from TALIA Corporations. Arthur Kirkland."

Part of Madeline was shocked to the core. ARTHUR, the android? But… Another part of her felt a bit… happy?

Alexander smiled, as if sensing that part of her. "Yeah. We changed the names to more human ones, like you said. It sounded 'more customer-friendly', as Julius put it."

Madeline allowed herself to smile a bit (a BIT). "W-Wow… Wonderful. I'm glad he thought so."

"Yeah…" He rubbed the back of his head. "So… why did you come here?"

"Oh, yes, I…" she looked sad again. "I got l-laid off… A-And…"

"You… want to stay here?" Alexander asked disbelievingly. His eyes were wide and shocked.

"Y-Yes… I'm sorry, I know that's a lot of trouble, and I had no business coming here to make you feel guilty for me, but I've already tried everyone else!"

'So I'm the bottom of the barrel, huh…' he thought bitterly. "Alright."

"So I should just leave and- Wait… 'Alright'?"

"Yes, Alright." He stood up. "You can have the guest bedroom. I'm sure Alfred won't mind Artie rooming with him. Those two are very close." He winked. "Do you have any luggage?"

"I-In my car back at the convenience store…"

"Cool. I'll get your stuff, and you can tell the boys the good news! They'll be overjoyed!"

Madeline blinked. "Oh… O-Okay…"

"Great! See ya later!" He slammed the door behind him and pulled out his cell.

"Hello, Baldric? Yes, I'm afraid we won't be able to make the picnic… Something personal has come up."

"U-Uhm…" Madeline now stood at Alfred's bedroom door. She knew it was Alfred's, because it was dark blue (his favorite color) and adorned with little American flags and pictures of Marvel and DC superheroes. She smiled nostalgically. Next to his room was Matthew's. His door was dark red, and a white stripe was painted across the red to parody the Canadian flag.

She reached for the doorknob, finding it unlocked. She sighed (Alfred, really?) and opened the door.

…

What she saw was… either hilarious, embarrassing, or both. She opted for embarrassing, since hilarious was such a rude term.

Her eldest son Alfred was pinning a shirtless android Arthur to his bed, his face bright red, while Arthur's face simply looked surprised. Matthew stood by the bed, laughing hysterically and his brother's predicament.

"I-er-ah!" She stuttered. Everyone in the room immediately looked at Madeline.

"M-Mom?" Alfred shouted while Matthew's laughter increased. He was literally on the floor laughing. Arthur blinked. And stared.

"I-I didn't mean to interrupt anything!" She bowed apologetically.

"N-No mom, i-it's not like that!" Alfred jumped up from the bed, scrambling to stand up correctly. Arthur sat up on the bed, somewhat content with being shirtless.

"A-Ah, o-okay… If you s-say so…"

"S-Seriously mom, i-it was just a misunderstanding…"

Madeline, still blushing madly, nodded slowly. "I-I get it… B-But… W-What happened, exactly?"

Matthew had stopped laughing and stood up, wiping a happy tear from his eye.

"Well, mom…"

"I'm a-already aware that Arthur is an android… Just so you know…"

The three boys blinked in unison. Matthew shook his head and continued.

"Okay… Cool, that's good. Well, we were telling Arthur what a divorce was, and then I tripped on something, though God knows what in this pigsty… And I ended up spilling some Cola on Arthur's shirt." He pointed to the knocked-over Cola can. "So Artie took off his shirt," at this point Madeline noted the blush on Alfred's face, "and Al was gonna help him clean it up, but then HE tripped and fell on Arthur… You know what happens from here."

Madeline blinked. "Uh…"

"Miss Williams, Matthew is correct. It was all just a misunderstanding. Though I don't know what you perceived in the first place…" Arthur interjected. Alfred laughed nervously.

"Don't worry about it, Artie…" The American slapped his bare back and blushed. "Uh… H-How about you get a new shirt?"

Arthur nodded.

"O-Oh, that reminds me…" Madeline interrupted. "I… I'm going to be staying here, for a while… So Alexander wanted Arthur to sleep in your room, Al…"

"Oh… Well, that's fine with me." He said, looking at Arthur for confirmation. The green-eyed blonde nodded.

"Oh really~ What if you end up 'accidentally' raping him?" Matthew teased.

"SHUT UP, MATTHEW!" The elder of the twins chased his younger out of the room. Arthur smiled.

"Your sons are really nice…"

Madeline smiled too. "They are, aren't they? Alfred seems to like you a lot."

"Yeah… I like him too, and Matthew as well."

She giggled. "That's good…" Her violet gaze settled on him. He was quite attractive for an android. He'd even be attractive for a human. And by his actions, she could tell he was just an innocent soul.

Soul…

"Alexander…" She murmured to herself.

"What was that?" Arthur asked.

"Oh, nothing, Arthur. Nothing. Really."

He didn't know if he could trust those sad purple eyes. But like Matthew had said with the whole 'Francis and Alfred' incident… Maybe it was just best to let it go.

**Woo~ R&R plz~**


	10. insert title here

**OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD YOU GUYS, I AM SO SORRY. This chapter is so late! It took forever to write, so, you know... God, I'm really sorry... I'll try to update more, but, yeah...  
Anyway... Not much happens in this chapter... But something really dramatic is going to happen. At least, I hope it's as dramatic as I would like.  
Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya (and his sexy ass- *shot*)**

Madeline found that adapting to her family after four years of separation was quite easy. Alfred still blathered on about being a hero, Matthew was still the milder twin, Alexander was still… well, Alexander.

The only thing she really had to get used to was Arthur. And he was such a sweet boy, so that was easy as well.

Every day the boys came home from school, she'd developed a habit of baking them something. Cupcakes, cakes, muffins, and she even made scones, which Arthur ended up loving. She also got into the habit of making tea, something else Arthur had come to love. His favorite was Earl Grey. Alexander joked about Arthur becoming 'girlier', something Alfred had suspiciously blushed at. Yes, it was like being a part of the family again, only with an extra son.

But something about Arthur still bothered her. She had left Alexander because of him, and getting along with him seemed so wrong… It was as if she were ignoring the reason she left Alexander.

She loved him, she really did. But his competitive-ness was the only thing she couldn't stand. He was only ever like that since Anton had transferred to TALIA, and at first she understood (she wasn't fond of the Frenchman either). She even thought the work he did was admirable.

Then the 'soul' issue had come up.

You see, Julius Vargas was a man who believed anything was possible, and his company would prove that to everyone. So they thought of creating an artificial 'soul' for the androids. Unfortunately, it proved to be very difficult, and they even had to turn to black magic in order to try and get it right. They almost succeeded.

And they would have, if Madeline stuck around a bit longer.

The Canadian woman heard a rumor from Anton's wife, Dahlia (who she liked better than Anton at least) that Alexander had gone into a great depression after she left. He refused to work on UK423's 'soul' and buried himself in other projects. Alfred and Matthew, much to her disappointment, didn't do anything to help. Madeline felt guilty. And yet she didn't go back.

The only reason she came back now was because Dahlia said Alexander was getting better. She wanted to see him and make everything better again. She had been laid off of her job, really, but Alexander was in fact the first person she went to.

And seeing the occasional smile from him didn't make her regret it one bit.

* * *

"So, Natalia, how have things been?" Vladimir looked across the dinner table to his youngest daughter.

The teenager shrugged. "The same as it's always been, father." She went back to reading her book.

"Hmph. Katyusha?" He asked his eldest child in a sweet voice.

"It's been very good, father. Thank you for asking." Katyusha tilted her head slightly as a nod.

"Good, good… Ivan?" He smiled brightly at his favorite child. Sixteen-year-old Ivan Braginski.

"It has been wonderful, father." Ivan smiled back.

"Fantastic! Now… How have those 'pests' been, my son?"

Ivan's smile widened a bit. "Oh, that." His sisters looked at him curiously. "They have not had any significant advancement. Not from what I could see, at least."

Vladimir clapped his hands once. "Good. Let's hope it stays that way for a long while."

"Father…" Katyusha said quietly. "What is this 'pest' talk about?"

"Nothing my dear." He answered. "Ivan is just helping me with work, like you two are with Raivis and Eduard. Where are they right now?"

Natalia spoke first. "Raivis is in my room right now, reading." Vladimir simply nodded at her.

"Eduard is with Mr. Lorinaitis, remember? At the lab?"

"Ah, right. He's developed a liking for technology, hasn't he?" She replied with a small 'yes'.

The Russian leaned back in his chair, satisfied. All was going well. For now.

* * *

"Hey dad?" Alfred called out. Alexander, who was currently scrutinizing the newspaper, looked up.

"Yes?"

The American teen dried a plate and put it in the clean pile. He was in charge of dishes tonight, while Matthew was watching hockey with Madeline and Arthur was studying in Alfred's room.

"How come Arthur knows about some things but doesn't know about others?"

Alexander put the newspaper down. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, like, he knows how to walk and eat, and he can read and write, but he doesn't know much about other things, like emotions."

"Ah… I see. Well, son, how can I put this… You see, a device can only hold so much data. We found out about this after we almost overloaded Arthur…" Alexander looked off in the living room's direction, looking at Matthew and Madeline absent-mindedly.

"… You almost WHAT?" Alfred asked incredulously.

"Relax, you can see he's fine…" he sighed. "We could only upload literacy skills, a few basic databases, and a few language packs. But we haven't activated the language packs yet…" While his father seemed to be wondering about this, Alfred cringed.

"Dad… Arthur could've, like… died?"

"Hm? Well, in a way, yes. More like, 'shorted out'. You see, when Arthur was first created, we tried uploading ten whole sets of data in him."

"W-What happened?"

Alexander paused. "Well… Do you remember when Arthur passed out?" Alfred nodded.

"The same thing happened… But at first, we didn't know how to fix him."

"S-So how did you? I mean, he's fine now, isn't he?" the teen chuckled nervously.

His father smiled at his son's worry for the android. "Well, yes. We found out how to fix him just in time… Though we barely lost him."

"Ah…" Alfred turned to the last dish he was holding with a look of concern.

Alexander noticed this. "Don't worry, son. If he learns these things naturally, he won't short out."

"Alright… Thanks for reassuring me." Alfred put the dish away. 'I guess that explains it…' He thought back to the day Arthur looked at him with a tired expression. Was that because they had to spend hours upon hours figuring out how to program him correctly? Alfred couldn't exactly sympathize, but he could at least feel sorry for the android.

Alexander smiled, picking his newspaper back up and began to read it again.

Later that night, Alfred finally finished his chores (homework too) and sleepily walked upstairs. Matthew and Madeline went to bed only thirty minutes earlier. Arthur had been in his room all day, so Alfred didn't know if he had fallen asleep or not.

Upon opening his bedroom door, he discovered that Arthur had, in fact, fallen asleep. On his bed, he had a dictionary on his chest, falling and rising with his breathing. Alfred smiled to himself. He quietly walked over to the sleeping android and sat down next to him. Arthur stirred slightly.

"Mnhm… A-… Alfred?"

"Ah? Oh, sorry Artie… Did I wake you up?"

The sandy-colored blonde sat up sleepily, rubbing his eye free of drowsiness. Alfred couldn't help but think he looked adorable…

"No… I just," he yawned, "dozed off…" Alfred nodded, looking at the dictionary that had fallen off of Arthur's chest to the floor. He picked it up.

"What were you reading this for?" Though it seemed obvious why Arthur would read a dictionary, he needed something to start a conversation.

"Oh… I wanted to… clarify something."

"What?"

Arthur pinked very slightly, which Alfred found extremely odd, and took the dictionary from the American's hands. He flipped it to the J's and pointed to a word. Alfred leant in and read it.

"Jealously…?"

Arthur spoke quietly. "Look at meaning number two."

Confused, Alfred did as asked and scanned for the second definition.

"Huh… 'Feeling suspicious about a rival's or competitor's influence, especially in regard to a loved one…'? Arthur, what…?"

"I… Alfred, I think I'm jealous of someone…"

Alfred looked up from the dictionary. "What do you mean?"

"I think... Maybe, I'm jealous of Kiku…"

"Eh…? Artie, why would you possibly be jealous of Kiku? Did something happen?"

Arthur shook his head. "No..." He looked down at the blue blanket covering the bed. "I don't really know… But whenever you talk about Kiku, or whenever you two are together… I don't know. I feel all weird inside, like something is pulling at my central battery… O-Or, as you'd call it, my heart…"

"A-Arthur…"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up if I didn't understand it myself. I'll just go to sleep." Before Alfred could object, Arthur smiled and got off the bed, walking into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

'Arthur… W-Why would you… I mean, how…'

Alfred couldn't sleep at all that night.

**Read and review, favorite, etcetera, etcetera. Oh, and if you were wondering, Alfred sleeps on the floor. He lets Arthur have the bed because, contrary to popular belief, he can be generous. Not all the time, though.**


	11. Dramatic Tears

**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. Finally, huh? Sorry again, guys, but my computer's been awfully STUPID lately. That and the writer's block hasn't gone away yet. I know they sound like excuses, but just believe me, okay? ;A; I'm really, really sorry!**

**Hetalia belongs to that one... dude... from that one place... And he's... a guy. It's not mine, okay!**

Alfred yawned, stretching out his arms before plopping down on his desk with an exasperated sigh. Lucky for him, he was in study hall, and their supervisor was the vice principal from Finland, Mr. Tino Väinämöinen. Everyone called him Mr. Tino, just because they couldn't pronounce his last name. He was pretty much the nicest adult at the school (others, like Mr. Edelstein or Mr. Zwingli, were way too strict for their own good), so everyone practically loved him. Especially the girls. But there was a rumor floating around that Tino and the principal, Berwald, had something going on between them (which Tino denied while blushing furiously).

Speaking of the beloved vice principal, he noticed Alfred's sigh and walked over to him with a worried expression. Tino always had a fondness for Alfred, which Berwald would never understand. The teen was so bright and happy to Tino, whereas to him, Alfred was just annoying and rude.

"Alfred?" He tapped the American's shoulder. The teen looked up, slightly shocked. He relaxed upon seeing Tino's soft-featured face.

"Ah… What's up, Mr. Tino?" Alfred asked, faking a smile.

The Finn wasn't fooled. "Is there something wrong, Alfred? You seem worked up over something…"

"Well… Not really…" He grinned sheepishly. He didn't want Tino to get caught up in his problems. "Just some stuff Artie said."

"Oh… Did you two get in a fight?"

Alfred shook his head quickly. "No, no, it's just got me a bit distracted, that's all. I'm fine, seriously."

Tino's eyes narrowed in concern, but it went unnoticed by Alfred. "What did he say?"

"Oh… J-Just something… Something… Ah…" Alfred didn't know how to continue.

"… I see." Tino clearly saw that the American wasn't going to say anything, so he just dropped it. "Alright. If you say it's nothing, it probably isn't anything, then. I'll let you be for now." The Finn smiled sincerely and added, "Really Alfred, if there's anything you need to talk about, you can trust me, okay?"

Alfred grinned. "Yeah, I know. Thanks Mr. Tino." The vice principal nodded and returned to his desk. Alfred's grin faded.

After school, Alfred decided to not linger around class like he usually did and went to go find Matthew and Arthur. The two had the same last period together (Arthur had schedule changes after three days), so he just had to go to one classroom.

He spied the both of them packing up their things as the teacher wiped the board clean. Matthew spotted him first and waved. Arthur blinked and saw Alfred. He smiled as a hello, but it left Alfred feeling unsettled. It was like Arthur didn't even remember what happened last night!

… That sounded weird.

Anyway, the two of them finished packing up and said goodbye to Mr. Malyszka, who reminded them of tomorrow's test with a smile on his face. Matthew groaned and Arthur nodded excitedly.

The group of three left the classroom, Matthew trying to configure his study plan. Alfred looked over to Arthur.

"You, uh… seemed kind of excited about that history test," he commented, just to be saying something.

"Oh… Well, I really like history."

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

The shorter blonde nodded. "It's so interesting! Especially English history…"

He chuckled. "Huh… I'm not surprised… Tea, scones, and now England? You're so turning British." Not to mention the fact Arthur had a slight English accent. Arthur smiled slightly. The trio was outside the building now, heading home. But that was when a short, tanned boy ran up to Matthew.

"Bayani?" Matthew blinked. The boy tugged on Matthew's sleeve and uttered something about "next week's game". The Canadian nodded and turned towards his brother. "I've gotta go to an emergency team meeting…"

"No prob! You go ahead, I'll tell mom and dad for ya. Hey, Bayani." Bayani smiled at Alfred before dragging Matthew off.

Arthur blinked. "Who was that?"

"Bayani Pingul. He's on Matthew's hockey team, but he's a freshman. Really nice kid."

"Hnn…"

They walked on in silence for a while, which gave Alfred time to think about things he really wouldn't want to think about. Was Arthur serious about being jealous of Kiku? But _why_? Had there ever been any reason to…

'W-Wait… D-Does Arthur… L-Li…' Alfred's thoughts couldn't make out the word, no matter how hard he tried. T-There was no way… Arthur probably didn't even know what that word meant…

"Alfred?" His panicked thinking was stopped when he felt a tap at his shoulder. Arthur was looking at him curiously. "Is something wrong? You seem worried."

"N-No, I'm fine…" he lied.

"Are you sure? Something's bothering you." That's when Alfred felt a twitch of annoyance. Arthur couldn't even figure out what was bothering him? HE was the one who CAUSED it!

"I'm… fine, Arthur. Really."

"Alfred…" Arthur puffed out his cheeks and put his hands on his hips, and stopped walking. "Tell me what's wrong."

Alfred stopped too. They were just alongside the wall of the school. It was odd too see Arthur with a pouty expression, but the American didn't take note. "Like I said, nothing's wrong, Artie."

"Please, I know there's something up… Tell me Alfred… I don't know what it is…" Arthur looked awfully concerned for just an artificial human. That just reminded Alfred of how human he could be. But that statement alone angered him. He grabbed Arthur's shoulders and forced him against the wall. Arthur's eyes widened as they stared up at the American, whose expression was unreadable.

"How can you NOT know what's bothering me? For gods' sake Arthur, it's YOUR fault!"

"M-My fault…?" Alfred ignored how small and innocent his voice seemed.

"That thing you said last night! It's been torturing me all day, and THAT's what's wrong, Arthur!"

"H-How is what I said last night torturing you?"

"This 'jealousy' thing! Arthur, I care about you, okay?" He continued, not noting how Arthur strangely blushed. "And it makes me upset that you don't trust me enough to tell me what's wrong!"

"I-I do trust you, Alfred! I just don't want you to feel weird around me!"

Alfred gripped his shoulders tighter. Arthur hissed at the pain. "Why would I feel weird around you?"

"I-I… I talked about with Matthew, and he said…"

"Oh, so you told MATTHEW about it, but not me?"

"It concerned you!"

"How?"

Arthur gulped. His face was flushed a heavy shade of red. "Alfred… I… I think that, maybe, I might li-… I might like y-!"

Then Arthur's eyes went black as he slumped forward against Alfred, unmoving.

Alfred blinked. "A-Arthur!" Quickly, he placed Arthur on the ground, lifting up his shirt slightly. The red lines on his chest weren't pulsing. "Fuck!" He heard a worried shout that belonged to Matthew.

"W-What happened to Arthur?"

"He passed out again! Call dad, hurry!"

Dark violet eyes watched the twins as they panicked about, the owner of which smiled deeply.

"See, Jones? This is what happens when you interfere with SOVIET." Ivan put away his cell phone whose screen displayed Mr. Lorinaitis' number and walked away.

**Sooooo~... Yeah. Read, Review, create a puffin army that will make Iceland the most powerful country in the world, etc.  
Also, I was wondering how many of you think LatviaxBelarus is cute. Cause I do, but no one else seems to agree... I'm still including it in the story, but... Tell me what you guys think of it. It's my favorite crack couple. XD**


	12. Author's Note?

Er, uh, hey everyone. How have you been?

Okay, cutting to the chase… I want to rewrite To Love an Android. I was reading over it again so I could get some inspiration for Chapter 12, and I realized that I HATE the first few chapters. It doesn't seem that long ago, but it seems so… Uergh.

I hope you guys don't mind… But rewriting the story to match my style now would help me with Chapter 12. It won't take that long, unless I get really lazy… Which won't happen unless you guys give me lots of reviews!

Hope you're not mad about the delay!

~NajikaIce


End file.
